Moon Butterfly
Moon Butterfly es la serena, elegante y benevolente ex-reina de Mewni. La madre de Star Butterfly y la antigua propietaria de la varita mágica real. Apariencia Como se ve en su mural en "Dentro de la Varita" y los comics en su juventud la reina guardaba un parecido increíble con su hija salvo por el color de su cabello y las marcas de sus mejillas. Moon gustaba usar vestidos elegantes de color rosa, guantes hasta los codos y zapatillas. Moon es una mujer de alta estatura y piel clara. Tiene un gran cabello en forma de corazón de color azul palido,ojos azules y una marca en cada mejilla con la forma de diamantes de color rosa. Ella usa un elegante vestido azul con hombreras con forma de alas y una falda con forma de corazón de color azul blanco cuyos peplos acentúan sus caderas. Sobre su cabeza descansa una corona dorada adornada con un diamante. Desde "El Sr. Candle se Preocupa" ella tiene un ligero cambio en su aspecto. Ella retira las exenciones en su cabello haciéndolo ver más pequeño a la vez que lo adorna con joyeria, sumado a unos pendientes dorados. Personalidad Moon actúa de forma elegante siempre grácil y de buenos modales. No es el tipo de persona que se deja llevar por las emociones, de acuerdo con lo visto en "El Sr. Candle se Preocupa" cuando Star le pregunta si ella es feliz ella simplemente responde "¿Y eso a quien le importa?". Moon a menudo es retratada como alguien muy reservada y de actitud estoica. Sin embargo se ha dejado en claro que ella tiene un lado muy cariñoso y atento, a menudo hacia su familia y en especial con Star como se ve en "Ataque al Castillo", se podría decir que la estabilidad de su familia es su principal prioridad. También esto se puede ver en una carta que realiza moon a star y que se puede ver en el libro de star and marco's guide to mastering every dimension Moon es el miembro más sensible de su familia, ella tiene mucho más control de sus impulsos que su esposo y su hija, como se ve "Juego de Banderas" Mientras el carácter violento de los Johansens colisiona con los estoicos Butterflys ella es la única que se muestra tratando de de mantener la paz durante la reunión. Habilidades Desde muy temprana edad, a pesar de poseer un carácter más pasivo que el de su hija, era tan capaz para la batalla como ella. La actividad favorita de Moon durante su tiempo libre era la de estudiar el libro de hechizos, su particular inclinación al trabajo duro y el estudio le permitió "excavar profundo"left|100px a la edad de 19 años y ella solo siguió mejorando con la edad. A pesar de renunciar a la varita mágica en "Star Llega a la Tierra" Moon sigue siendo una de las usuarias de magia más poderosas en la serie hasta el momento. *'Magia propia': Como la mayoría de reinas Butterfly tiene una magia profunda dentro de su cuerpo que puede tener acceso al "excavar profundo". Con este depósito de poder mágico, ella puede disparar energía de sus manos y crear construcciones mágicas tales como látigos y espadas de energía. *'Transformación Butterfly o Mewbertad': La reina Moon puede cambiar a su forma de mariposa o Mewbertad a voluntad. Tiene piel azulada, seis brazos y grandes alas de mariposa capaces de volar. *'Espada de energía': Con su propia magia puede crear una espada de energía que maniobra a la perfección, se la ve por primera vez en "Star Enamorada". Equipo *Varita Mágica (anteriormente): Herencia que recibió a sus 14 años, ella mostró la capacidad de transformarla en una espada láser similar a su antecesora Solaria. Actualmente esta en posesión de su hija. Relaciones Star Butterfly Moon fue ausente en la mayor parte de la infancia de su hija, siendo los guardias reales los encargados de criarla, causando un cierto distanciamiento entre ellas. Star tiene problemas para relacionarse con su madre, dado que su carácter más entusiasta e imprudente va en contra de la imagen elegante que ella desea que represente, causando que subestime sus cualidades. En consecuencia, Star tiene la tendencia a tratar de resolver sus problemas por su cuenta en lugar de recurrir a su ayuda para demostrar su valía. El que su hija se encuentre lejos de su hogar no le impide el tratar de brindar su apoyo, "Los Hechizos del Sueño" deja en claro cuanto se preocupa por su seguridad, dando a entender que le llama a diario para recordarle sus deberes como futura reina, y respondiendo siempre a los mensajes de su hija si esta necesita de su ayuda ("Mi Nueva Varita!", "El Sr. Candle se Preocupa"). Moon esta dispuesta a hacer de todo para proteger a su hija, como se ve en "Juego de Banderas" donde se demuestra que incluso si se tratan de miembros de su propia familia Moon no se contendrá para defenderla. Su relación se ha fortalecido con el paso del tiempo, con Star recurriendo en su ayuda con más confianza y ella demostrando una mayor compresión de sus problemas, en "Redada a la Cueva" en lugar de castigar a su hija o amenazarla con enviarla a St. Olga como hacia en un principio ella es completamente comprensible. River Butterfly thumb|220x220px|La reina se despide de su esposo con un beso River Butterfly es el cariñoso esposo de Moon quien la acompaña gobernando Mewni como su rey. Siendo amigos de la infancia desde muy joven River Butterfly ya sentía un profundo cariño hacia Moon, intentando siempre que podía ganarse su admiración con algún regalo o tratando de realizar una hazaña peligrosa que terminaba dejándolo en ridículo, a pesar de esto Moon siempre cuidó de él. Después de varios años juntos Moon correspondió a sus sentimientos y se casaron. Apariciones Temporada 1 *Star Llega a la Tierra *Casamentero *Vacaciones de la Familia Díaz *Los Hechizos del Sueño *Dolor Real (mencionada) *Ataque al Castillo Temporada 2 *Mi Nueva Varita! *El Sr. Candle se Preocupa *Atrápala *Juego de Banderas *Dentro de la Varita (tapiz) *Libro Cautivador *Redada a la Cueva *Baby *Afronta la Música *Star Enamorada Temporada 3 *Regreso a Mewni *Moon la Inconmovible (flashback) *Marco y el Rey (mencionada) *Defensor del Charco *Rey Ludo *Toffee *Scent of a Hoodie *Rest in Pudding *Club Snubbed *Stranger Danger *Lint Catcher *Starfari *Sweet Dreams *Stump Day *The Bogbeast of Boggabah *Total Eclipsa the Moon *Butterfly Trap Curiosidades *La marca de la reina son los diamantes. Los diamantes ♦ representan la riqueza, los motivos y los finales, que encajan a la perfección en su papel como la más alta autoridad en Mewni. *Es la única reina de Mewni que seguía viva hasta que se descubrió en Claridad de Cristal que Eclipsa Butterfly seguía viva pero ésta ya no es reina. *De todas las reinas vistas hasta la fecha es la única a la que se le vio usando una corona. *Quería que su hija sea igual que ella, pues, también la hacía vestir de azul y verse seria en retratos. Además de que Star tuvo que hacerse el mismo peinado de su madre para el Día de la canción. *De joven se parecía bastante a Star. **Esto porque utilizaron el mismo diseño para ambas. *De joven, era mucho más tranquila, respetuosa y responsable que Star, esto demostrado en el cómic Número 2 de Deep Trouble. *Debajo de su vestido lleva unos pantalones azules y unas botas. **Esas botas fueron conseguidas en las clases de Moon de pole dancing o danza de barra. ***Esto dicho por Star en Star and Marco’s Guide to Mastering Every Dimension. *Ella le oculta a Star la existencia de Solaria y Eclipsa Butterfly. *Como se revela en su canción del día homónimo en "Afronta la Música", su color favorito es el rosado. *Ella puede hacer uso de la magia sin necesidad de tener la varita, tal y como se supone que pudieron hacerlo las demás reinas de Mewni. *Tenía una mascota llamada Chauncey, el cual murió después de el enfrentamiento contra Toffee. *Su vestido abombado y su estilo de cabello eran clásicos de las mujeres nobles y ricas de la era victoriana. *Su madre murió a manos de Toffee cuando ella era muy joven por lo que tuvo que hacerse cargo de todo el reino desde una muy temprana edad. **Esto se lo manifiesta a Eclipsa diciendole lo preocupada que esta por hacerse cargo de todo y tener que ser quien tome las decisiones y tenga que decidir el futuro de Mewni. ***Esto puede hacer alusión a la escena del episodio "Juego de Banderas" en el momento en el que Moon le dice a Star que cuando era joven hizo muchas cosas que ella no debería. *Es la segunda reina hasta ahora conocida en utilizar magia oscura siendo la primera Eclipsa Butterfly. *En el episodio "Moon la Inconmovible", al estar en luto por la muerte de su madre utiliza una capa con capucha similar a la utilizó en el episodio "Afronta la Música". *Es hasta ahora la reina que con mayor juventud ha tomado el mandato de Mewni. *Es probable que su estilo de peinado victoriano sea en honor a su fallecida madre, Comet Butterfly. *Ella, siempre se encuentra usando guantes para ocultar que sus manos se están corrompiendo a causa de la magia oscura que utilizó para derrotar a Toffee. *Al verse desesperada en la guerra contra los montruos tuvo que recurrir a Eclipsa haciendo un pacto con ella prometiendo que cuando Toffee haya muerto, ella quedaría libre. Galería Referencias En:Queen Butterfly pl:Królowa Butterfly pt-br:Rainha Butterfly ru:Мун Баттерфляй Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Dimensionales Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Adultos Categoría:Padres Categoría:Realeza Categoría:Comisión Mágica Categoría:Personajes Secundarios Categoría:Mewmanos Categoría:Portadores de magia oscura